godzillamonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
King Ghidorah
King Ghidorah is a giant three-headed dragon-like kaiju that was created by the Garogans and given to the alien race known as the Xiliens. He is responsible for the destruction of many civilizations and planets. He is Godzilla's arch-enemy and one of his toughest adversary''s.'' Showa History Ghidorah is a giant dragon-like monster with three heads, two tails and no arms. Ghidorah is 100 meters tall with a 150-meter wingspan and also weighs 300 metric tons. Its alarming shrieks, a different ringing pitch for each of its three heads, are one of the most recognizable sound effects in the series. The Xiliens sent King Ghidorah to Earth to weaken its forces so they could take over. However, Mothra united Godzilla and Rodan and the three battled Ghidorah and were able to drive him off. The Xiliens then told Earth that King Ghidorah was attacking their planet and asked that Godzilla and Rodan come to help them. After a battle Ghidorah left. However, the Xiliens had been in control of Ghidorah the whole time and now were in control of Godzilla and Rodan, and the three attacked Earth. after the humans broke the mind control, Godzilla and Rodan fought against Ghidorah, and after a battle underwater Ghidorah flies away. However, Godzilla and Rodan do not resurface. It is revealed they had survived and were probably healing. Ghidorah was then mind-controlled by an alien race known as the Kilaaks. The Kilaaks took control of the other monsters, who attacked Earth. When the humans broke the mind-control, the Kilaaks released Ghidorah, who fought against the Earth monsters. However, the monsters fought back and were able to kill Ghidorah. King Ghidorah would later appear again, under the control of an alien race known as the Nebulans. He and another monster, Gigan, were sent to Earth to weaken its forces. The two monsters savagely attacked Japan, with the military's attempts doing little to stop them. It was then Godzilla and Anguirus appeared, fighting against the two alien monsters. Gigan retreated, and King Ghidorah followed soon after. Heisei History Futurians travelled to the past and removed the Godzillasaurus that would become Godzilla, and replaced him with three Dorats. During the nuclear explosion, the Dorats fused together and became King Ghidorah. The Futurian used Ghidorah to devastate the present-day. However, Godzilla was made stronger due to an encounter with a nuclear submarine. The two monsters fought each other until Godzilla gains the upper hand. Godzilla blasted off King Ghidorah's middle head off. One Futurian, Emmy Kano, would revive Ghidorah as Mecha-King Ghidorah. Godzilla Island The Xilien Zaguresu brain-washed all the monsters into fighting with each other and then sent King Ghidorah to conquer the island. The tower controlling the monsters was destroyed. Zaguresu spit green venom on Torema, weakening her. King Ghidorah then arrived, and Rodan and Godzilla confronted him. The three fell into the ocean, but Godzilla and Rodan resurfaced. King Ghidorah lay at the bottom of the ocean. Zaguresu was able to revive Ghidorah, who flew back to confront Godzilla. Godzilla fired his atomic ray to no effect. Godzilla then bit Ghidorah who wrestled free and then started to dominate Godzilla, pleasing Zaguresu. Godzilla fell down and fired another ray, but it had no effect. Torema then released a pyshic wave, knocking Ghidorah back. Godzilla fired his rays and Ghidorah felt it. Torema eventually weakened, but her waveswer enough to allow Godzilla to gain the upper hand, biting Ghidorah's neck and tail. Ghidorah wrestled free and flew away. Millennium History King Ghidorah, rather than a bringer of detsruction, is one of the legendary guardians of Japan. He, along with Baragon and Mothra, battle against Godzilla, who had been possessed by spirits. However, Godzilla overpowered him and the two other monsters easily defeating them, but the spirits started to possess him and alowed General Tachibana to fire a submersible through Gojira's throat, tearing him apart when he used his atomic breath. Category:Flying Monsters Category:Antagonist Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Showa Monsters Category:Heisei Monsters Category:Millennium Monsters Category:Protagonist Monsters Category:Monsters